Kirby and Red's (Small) Thanksgiving Adventure
by Pokemonfan67
Summary: Once a year, the holiday of gratitude comes around. This year, Red and Kirby hang out in the kitchen while dinner is being prepared. My entry for bladewielder05's Thanksgiving contest.


Today was the day. Not only was it the day of gratitude, but today was the day of the feast. Thanksgiving had seemed so far away to Kirby before. Now it was right here! Kirby was excited to say the very least.

His eyes blinked open. While he had just woken up, he was wide awake and hyper, much like a child is on Christmas Eve. Kirby jumped out of bed and walked to the door. He quickly turned the knob and opened the door. To his pleasure, he could already smell different food being cooked. Kirby smiled and started marching down to the kitchen. He got to the kitchen door before being elbowed by a particularly careless ex-fighter.

Kirby rubbed his face to make sure he was unharmed and breathed a short sigh of relief. He stood up and walked to the red capped adventurer, Red. In his right hand, he held a pokeball. Kirby assumed he was looking for a pokemon.

Red turned around and nearly hit Kirby with the small red device that he held in his other hand.

Kirby squealed as he fell over. Red glanced at Kirby and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Kirby. I didn't mean to almost hit you with the pokedex. I'm just trying to find a pokemon here."

"It's fine. Today is a special day, so nothing can bring me down," Kirby exclaimed. He smiled and stared at the food that was being cooked.

"You can't have any right now," Peach explained. She turned to face Kirby before getting back to stirring.

"Ah. Since today is Thanksgiving, you're looking forward to all the food, right," Red asked.

Kirby nodded. "Why are you carrying around that device? I mean, it's funny looking."

"You mean the pokedex," Red asked, holding up his device.

Kirby nodded. "Yeah!"

"This is a pokedex. It's used to record the data of pokemon," Red explained. He held the device and showed it to Kirby.

"Cool," Kirby squeaked. He took the device from Red's hands. Unsurprisingly, Red protested Kirby's action and tried to take it back. "How does it work," Kirby asked, stifling a sudden yawn.

Red yanked the pokedex away from Kirby. He grabbed one of his pokeballs from his waist. He tossed the pokeball. Squirtle emerged from a red light emanating from the red and white ball.

Squirtle immediately said his name and smiled. He was happy to finally get some fresh air.

Without warning, Kirby yanked the pokedex away and pointed it at the squirtle. Before the pokedex could register the pokemon, however, Kirby saw a piece of candy laying on the table. Peach set it out for Kirby to help with his hunger. Kirby inhaled the candy.

Unfortunately, he also inhaled the pokedex.

Red's face drained of color as Kirby inhaled his pokedex. Kirby did as well. They both stared at each other in silence until Kirby finally spoke up.

"Uh..," Kirby started. He danced around to try and remove the pokedex, but to no effect. He turned to squirtle, who stared at him in shock as well. "So uh, what pokemon were you trying to find," Kirby asked, trying to get the subject off of the pokedex.

Red smiled slightly. "The pokemon I want to find is Shaymin. It's the pokemon associated with gratitude, and I thought it would be a good match for Thanksgiving," Red explained. "Although I don't work here anymore, I still think you guys are great."

Kirby pondered for a moment on how to retrieve the pokedex. A few of his thoughts included eating Red. He figured that Red wouldn't be a fan, however. Finally, he came up with an idea. He inhaled a few pots and pans. He held it in his mouth and hoped the pokedex would be there. He opened his mouth and a star came flying out.

"I should find out what I'm having to eat, I guess. It's no big deal, but I'm slightly curious. That and there are too many people in that room," Cloud said while entering the room. Once he entered the room, the star sent him flying back.

Red and Kirby both winced and walked to the door. Littering the doorframe were pots, pans, bits of the wall and ceiling, and the pokedex. Kirby held it in the air and smiled. " I did it," Kirby squealed.

Red took the device from Kirby and inspected it. To his relief, the pokedex still worked. Red stuck the device in his pocket and sighed. "It isn't broken. That's a relief," Red said.

Kirby smiled and danced around.

"Excuse me," Peach said, carrying plates of food.

Kirby and Red stepped aside to let Peach pass through.

She smiled and continued into the dining room.

Kirby grinned at this development. "That means we get to eat soon, right," Kirby asked.

Red patted Kirby on the head. "I think so."

Kirby danced for joy yet again.

Peach poked her head out of the dining room. "Dinner's ready. Everyone else is already here," she explained.

Red and Kirby walked into the dining room and sat down.

They were unsurprised to see everyone in the room and sitting at the table. Peach stood up with her glass of water. She tapped the glass and cleared her throat. "Hello and welcome to this feast. I would like to say how proud I am to cook for such an event, and I'm even happier to talk to newer and older fighters alike." Peach looked around the room. "As you can see, many retired fighters came to spend the day here. We want to say how grateful we are at your support, even in the background. We also have a new fighter with us today. While he has been here for a few days, he hasn't been formally introduced." Peach gestured for Cloud to stand up. "Cloud is a new fighter here. Cloud, do you have anything to tell us about yourself," Peach asked.

"No," Cloud said in a bored tone. He sat back down.

Peach chuckled awkwardly before moving on. "Okay, anyway, we are just thankful that you guys are here. Without you, this couldn't be possible. Now, you can begin eating," Peach finished.

Everyone began to eat.

Kirby looked at Red and smiled. "I'm thankful for all of this yummy food," he said while stuffing food into his mouth.

"I'm thankful for being able to come here and meet these great people. It gets kinda lonely on my journey. While pokemon do help, it was nice to be able to talk to those who I could understand," Red explained. He brought a spoon to his mouth.

Suddenly, a green and white pokemon with pink petals flew around the table. It smiled.

"Shay shaymin," the shaymin shouted. It fluttered its wings happily and buzzed around the table.

Everyone laughed, ate, and confessed what they were grateful for. Even the most vile villains joined in. All was well in this holiday.

* * *

 **And done! So, I hope you guys liked it! I hope this is a good entry for the Thanksgiving themed contest! Bye guys!**


End file.
